Today, information regarding traffic accidents, poor or dangerous weather conditions, road hazards, and the like are distributed to drivers and other vehicle occupants via radio traffic reports and other resources. These resources typically require manual initiation through human interaction, such as a vehicle occupant tuning to a particular radio station. The information these resources provide is often outdated (e.g., 10-15 minutes old). For this reason, by the time vehicle occupant(s) receives the information, it is often too late for the vehicle occupant(s) to determine alternatives for their travel.